New Norisu Nine
The New Norisu Nine is the modern day version of the ancient Norisu Nine who long ago defended ancient Norrisville before the majority of the group was wiped out in battle against the Sorcerer. Prior to their demise, each of the Nine constructed their own tome of ninja secrets and knowledge and passed this, along with their own masks to a successor. Members Cyrus Webb Successor to the first of the Norisu Nine and the Green Ninja of the Raijū, a lightning wolf spirit. Cyrus Webb is a solitary boy who prefers to be alone, however he makes one exception in Piper Quinn, his best friend and partner. Cyrus easily took to the job of being a ninja because he had no friends to worry about discovering his secret. However, he inadvertently exposed his identity to Piper Quinn while he discovered she was also a ninja. Piper was determined to become his friend and while he initially pushed her away, he eventually warmed up to her, though he would never admit it. He doesn't like revealing himself as the ninja to anyone and believes that a true ninja never reveals himself. His suit's link with the Raijū allows him to access the spirit's lightning powers; his signature move is the Raijū Thunderbolt. His duty as the Green Ninja is to shadow the Red Ninja and ensure his survival and that his identity never be exposed. Ezekiel Patterson Successor to the second of the Norisu Nine and the Gold Ninja of the Fūri, a monkey spirit. Ezekiel "Zeke" Patterson is a shy and timid bookworm and is constantly under pressure from his parents to live up to their expectations and nearly ever decision in his life is made for him by his controlling parents. As such, Zeke was initially against the idea of becoming a ninja and was afraid of what his parents would do if they ever found out. However, he was eventually encouraged by his best friends Nat and Sam. Zeke has a crush on Nat because of her outgoing character and disregard for societal expectations. Zeke's suit allows him to access the Fūri's air powers; his signature move is the Fūri Howling Wind. His duty as the Gold Ninja is to monitor the city perimeter during attacks. Natalie Hamilton Successor to the third of the Norisu Nine and the Pink Ninja of the Kitsune, a fox spirit. Natalie "Nat" Hamilton is an bright, outgoing and eccentric girl. She loves the idea of adventure and excitement and relishes being a ninja and fighting monsters. However, her enthusiasm is greatly offset by the fact that she rarely takes things seriously and often fails to realize the gravity of the situation. Some call her crazy, but really Nat just wants every day to be fun and exciting for everyone. Unlike the others, Natalie does not possess an immediate elemental specialization through her connection to the Kitsune. While the others each have their own elemental signature move through their respective spirits, Natalie's signature move is Kitsune Ninetails, which allows her to produce temporary copies of herself for distraction and misdirection. Her duty as the Pink Ninja is to monitor the city perimeter during attacks. Piper Quinn Successor to the fourth of the Norisu Nine and the Violet Ninja of the Ryūjin, an ocean dragon spirit. Piper Quinn is a new student at Norrisville High. Upon taking up her ninja responsibilities, Piper was forced to isolate herself from her friends to preserve her secret. Eventually, her friends got tired of putting up with her absence, tardiness and unreliability and told her not to bother showing up to hang out with them anymore. Though saddened at losing her friends, Piper began looking forward to hopefully making new ones in Norrisville. She found one in Cyrus Webb, whom she discovered to be the Green Ninja in secret. The two now work as partners, sharing knowledge and training techniques to help each other become better ninjas. She shares Cyrus' preference for discretion in their ninja activities but disagrees with him in keeping their presence and existence a secret from Randy. Piper's suit connects her with the Ryūjin and it's water and ocean powers; her signature move is the Ryūjin Ocean Wave. Her duty as the Violet Ninja is to shadow the Red Ninja and ensure his survival and that his identity never be exposed. Samuel Moore Successor to the fifth of the Norisu Nine and the Orange Ninja of the Komainu, a stone lion spirit. Samuel "Sam" Moore is best friends with Zeke and Nat and a hardcore daredevil to the bone. With Nat, he's often trying to get Zeke to come out of his shell and take more risks in his life, rather than just living life according to his parents' decisions. Sam loves skateboarding and playing guitar. He is known to have a bit of a temper, which often interferes with his ability to fight and clouds his judgement. His like with the Komainu grants him specialization in earth attacks; his signature move is the Komaninu Stone Palm. His duty as the Orange Ninja is to monitor the city perimeter during attacks. Mathilda and Matthew Clark Successors to the sixth and seventh of the Norisu Nine and the White Ninja of the Bakeneko, a cat spirit, and Black Ninja of the Tanuki, a racoon dog spirit, respectively. Mathilda "Maddie" and Matthew "Matt" Clark are twins from a rich and wealthy family. Homeschooled their entire childhood, they only started going to school in the eighth grade. They like to keep to themselves and often weird others out by simply staring at and not speaking to anyone who approaches them. In fact, they rarely ever talk at all! They have somewhat of a "sibling telepathy" and rarely have to speak to each other to know what the other is saying. The reason for this is because neither of them had ever made friends aside from each other nor did they know how to make friends. Maddie often gets mistaken for a boy because of her short hair while Matt often gets mistaken for a girl because of his long hair, much to their annoyance. Through their suits, Maddie has a connection to the Bakeneko and Matt has a connection to the Tanuki, granting them light and shadow powers, respectively. Maddie's signature move is the Bakeneko Light Claw and Matt's signature move is the Tanuki Shadow Paw. Their duty as the White and Black Ninjas are to perform reconnaissance on the enemy while Randy distracts the entire town with battle. Nikki Gordon Successor to the eighth of the Norisu Nine and the Blue Ninja of the Kirin, a horse spirit. Nikki Gordon loves skateboarding and plays guitar and sings, interests she shares with Sam. She's hard working and a loyal friend, but having to keep her secret of being a ninja from her friends makes her upset and uncomfortable. Despite this, she tries her hardest to balance her social life and duties as a ninja. Like the rest of the New Norisu Nine, Nikki has not yet revealed herself - as a ninja - publicly, however, this is mostly because she is not completely confident in her ninja abilities and spends most of her time training in secret instead. Through her suit, Nikki has a connection to the Kirin and it's wood powers; her signature move is the Kirin Vine Snare. Her duty as the Blue Ninja is to guard the Sorcerer's prison during attacks to ensure that he does not escape. Randy Cunningham Successor to the last of the Norisu Nine and the Red Ninja of the Tengu. Randy Cunningham thought that there was only one ninja in Norrisville and that it was him. Little did he know that there are more ninjas within the halls of his school. When Randy discovers from the Nomicon that his role has been entirely as a distraction to draw the attention of all Norrisville, he becomes upset at realizing that he's just a decoy while the "real" ninjas do their work without being bothered. Unsatisfied with being the red herring, Randy sets out to find these other ninjas so he can be part of the real ninja action. In addition to that, Randy learns that in order for him to defeat the Sorcerer when they inevitably battle, he must reunite the Norisu Nine. Randy's spirit connection lies with the Tengu and his signature move is the Tengu Fireball. Background The New Norisu Nine are the modern-day, reformed group of successors to the original Norisu Nine. Prior to their deaths, each of the ninjas left their own tomes of ninja knowledge and secrets and mask to eventual successors. Each of the Nine originally defeated a great spirit in battle and used the hide of that spirit to create their ninja suits, forging an eternal link between their suit and that spirit. Unlike the Red Ninja, the other ninjas remain unknown to the public. The reason for this is because the Red Ninja's duty is to draw attention away from the activities of the other ninjas. However, when the current Red Ninja, Randy, discovers this, he becomes upset at merely being a distraction and not being part of the "real" ninja work. In addition to that, if Randy is to defeat the Sorcerer, he must reunite the Norisu Nine. Gallery New Norisu Nine Civilian.png|Civilian forms Trivia *Ezekiel, Natalie and Sam are loosely based on Timothy Knight, Mavis Callahan and Linos. *Mathilda and Matthew are loosely based on Krane. Category:Groups Category:A to Z Category:RC9GN Characters